


ok

by angelsandkings



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad Pete, ab/ap era, pete just goes to gabe for comfort, they both like to pretend they're friends with benefits but they're both in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandkings/pseuds/angelsandkings
Summary: [kinda based on ok by backstreet boys]Pete's not always as "better" everybody makes him out to be. Sometimes he still doesn't feel so good, and since the band happen to be in New York City tonight, Pete somehow ends up in Gabe Saporta's driveway.





	ok

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, i know it's been a few days, i just haven't been writing as frequently lately so yknow djaksjsksj
> 
> anyway, along with peterick, i also am a huge wentzaporta fan, and this just kinda came out of me while i was in the middle of a mental breakdown and really wanted to just-- well. yknow. not live.
> 
> well, i hope y'all enjoy this shitty vent fic dhskjdsk

Sometimes Pete still feels numb. Sometimes he still is overcome with desperation for all the things he was way too afraid to do so many years ago. Everyone was proud of him for living so long when it should've been such a simple task. They shouldn't have had to be proud of him. Living another day shouldn't be a struggle.

Only a few people were able to tell that it was right now. Andy and Joe checked in on him. He told them he was feeling ok and forced a smile. He was always supposed to be ok now. He wasn't supposed to feel like this anymore. The days of hiding his struggles behind coats of meaningless metaphors were supposed to be done. That's not who he was anymore.

Patrick came to the bus and asked him if he was doing ok. He said yes. Of course he did. Was he really ok? Hell no. But that wasn't Patrick's problem anymore. That was years ago. Patrick knew him so well, deep down, but not in the way he needed. Pete wasn't even sure what he needed, but it was something Patrick couldn't give to him. Not this time.

When he got in the car that night in New York City, he didn't know where he was going. He didn't have a plan. He just ended up in Gabe Saporta's driveway. He hadn't seen Gabe in awhile. They'd been growing apart, and Pete would generally have avoided this place like the plague because of it. He didn't know what brought him here now. He did know one thing about tonight, though; he was a dog on a chain, and if someone were to unhook that chain, he would be sprinting off into the night to distant places to lose himself in unknown territory just to get out of his own head.

Pete opened the car door and headed up the pavement, wondered what Gabe was up to, if he was a bother being there. He would probably irritate Gabe, but did Gabe ever tell him so? No. Gabe told him the opposite, but not in the same way everyone else did. Everyone else flocked him and smothered him with their reassurances. Gabe was always so casual. That's what was so great about him. The smothering was bearable on occasion, but Gabe was always what Pete needed more than anything to really feel better.

He rang the doorbell and waited. No response. Whatever. He could just go drive around the city, act like he wasn't disappointed. He turned to go, and then, "Pete? Sup, man. You didn't tell me you were in town--" before Gabe could say another word, Pete dragged him into a monstrous hug. Gabe immediately wrapped his arms around the little man and squeezed a bit. "You wanna come in?"

Pete nodded against his chest and choked out a muffled sob. Something about Gabe just always pried his deepest feelings out of him. "Okay, I'm here. It's all good, Pete," Gabe took him in and shut the door, since Pete was clinging to him, and obviously didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, which he hoped wasn't a problem for Gabe. "You wanna watch Mean Girls or something? It's on right now. I was just watching it on the couch. We can share my popcorn," he offered.

Pete glanced up at him and sniffled, nodding his head in gratitude. "Thanks, Gabe. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Right back at you, Panda."

They settled on the couch and Pete laid in Gabe's lap, his head just a few centimeters away from the popcorn bowl. Sometimes he would reach up and quickly snatch a handful before forcefully shoving it all into his mouth. He knew Gabe wasn't watching the movie. Gabe was watching Pete like he was the movie.

Pete and Gabe had always had a little thing for each other. They both loved each other in the more than friends way, but they never acted on it. They both always wanted each other in a sexual way, and being the guys they were, they acted on that, but they both liked to pretend it didn't mean a thing, when they both knew it really meant everything. They were each other's everything, but neither ever admitted to such a thing. It was never about sexuality, the two of them were just concerned that if a relationship went wrong, they would lose what they had with each other, so this was their perfect dynamic.

When Pete was finished with the popcorn, he brought his arm back to a comfortable position(ish) and took Gabe's hand in his own. He gazed up at him. Gabe hadn't even been hiding his staring, not even trying to.

Pete smiled, and it was the first truly genuine one he'd given all day. As long as he was with Gabe, he was ok.


End file.
